The Broken Heart
by Shadows Little Miss
Summary: After being mugged, Misaki is stabbed and left on the street to die. WARNING: I kill Misaki!  Please don't kill me


**Hello my dear friends. I know this is a sudden fan fic because it's I the middle of my other fiction, but I just had to writer this. I know this sounds stupid but my cat died today. She was my favorite and the way she died made me so sad. That said I am writing this fic to get out my emotions.**  
><strong>Just a warning, this is a dark story and I do kill Misaki. (I know, I'm a bad person.)<strong>  
><strong>One shot!~ Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>When Takahiro found out about us he was furious. The moment Usagi spoke the words: "I love Misaki," it was quiet. For that split second brother's face was calm and I thought that everything would be ok. Directly after I thought those words, though, I regretted it.<br>Takahiro screamed at me, he shook me, and he cried. Usagi tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. Brother told me that I was a disgrace, that mother and father wouldn't approve, he shook me some more and Usagi pulled him off.  
>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Takahiro screamed as he shoved his best friend away.<br>"Takahiro," I muttered as I reached a hand out to touch my brother.  
>"No," Takahiro screamed as he made his way to the door. "Don't talk to me, don't speak to me, and don't even look at me!" With that he walked out the door, slamming it shut.<br>It was quiet as Usagi and I looked at each other. Tears welled up in my eyes as I fell into Usagi's arms. I cried and cried, but the pain wouldn't go away. I didn't talk to my brother after that.

* * *

><p>The days passed and soon a couple months had gone by. Usagi was very supportive. He showed great kindness to me and at times I forgot about my brother. One day, though, changed everything.<br>Akihiko was relaxing in the living room after finishing up a long novel. We were talking about something, and now when I think about it, it was quite trivial. I have no clue how we got on the subject of my brother, but I said something. Something I never should have said. Usagi's face became grave. He didn't say anything though, he just picked up the glass of tea I had made for him and walked back into his study.  
>Within the week I began to see a change. Akihiko didn't talk to me anymore; he didn't even look at me. In the evening he would leave the apartment. Most of the time he would come back in the middle of the night, and sometimes he wouldn't come back at all. I often wondered what he did but when I smelt the alcohol and cologne on his cloths, I knew. I even tried to talk to Usagi. You know, tell him I was sorry. But of course he would ignore me and walk away.<br>It broke my heart.  
>After a couple more weeks of this behavior, I couldn't take it. – I moved out.<p>

* * *

><p>The snow slowly descended to the ground, leaving a soft powdered look on the ground. It looked so perfect and I wished that I didn't have to mess it up by walking all over it. Of course, though, I couldn't help it. I had places to go. Letting out a long held in breath, a smile formed across my face. I enjoyed looking at my breath as it became visible in the frigid air. This weather…it made everything feel so crisp, so clean…new.<br>As I passed a dark alley I got a weird vibe. For some reason it gave me the creeps. My brain was shouting: "RUN! RUN!" I just told myself it was all in my head and kept walking. Nothing more than a couple steps later I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me into the darkness of the alley.  
>"Give me your money!" a gruff voice demanded.<br>I tried to scream, I really did, but my voice just wasn't working. The other hand was now stuffing some sort of cloth into my mouth. I couldn't make a noise that would be loud enough for anyone to hear.  
>"Here," I said as I dropped my bag that was slung halfway round my shoulder. My voice was muffled though. My attacker would have no clue as to what I was trying to say.<br>"Now what's in your pockets!" the voice demanded again.  
>My stiff hands tried to dig into my pocket to produce my cellphone and wallet, but I wasn't fast enough for my attacker.<br>"Hurry!"  
>It didn't take more than two seconds and I was falling to the ground in pain. My side hurt! It felt like it was on fire. As I hit the ground I let out a muffled scream. My hands shot to my side and I could feel the hot liquid spewing out of my body. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I felt the mysterious man dig into my pockets and pull out all of its contents. – He then left.<br>Moving a shaking hand to my mouth I pulled out the dirty white sock and through it across the ally. I needed to find help. I needed to be safe. Reaching for my cell I decided I would call the authorities. I realized soon enough, though, that it had been taken. Pulling my knees under me I struggled to get up, one hand still on my side, applying pressure.  
>As soon as I was on my feet I made my way to the mouth of the alley. Stumbling out I looked at my surroundings. No one was around! What was I going to do? The blood continued to fall from my body, but not as fast as before. I looked around me, where could I get help! – Then I saw it.<br>Right across the street was Akihiko's apartment. I had not even realized where I was! Surly Usagi would be home! He could help me. He could wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. He would hug me, kiss me, and he would love me once again. He would take me to the hospital, he would help me get better, and he would save me! He had to. I still loved him! And he still loved me, right? Making my way towards the apartment I walked in. Getting into the elevator I pressed the button to Usagi's floor and let out a sigh. I was one step closer to Usagi!  
>Now that I was in the light I could see that both of my hands were caked in blood, and so was one of my legs. The cloth of my pants seemed to soak up the blood furiously. Finally the doors opened and I fell out of the elevator. Typing in the code on the keypad I opened the door.<br>It was dark in the entire apartment, and frigid. I knew Usagi wasn't in here, and all I wanted to do was cry. Flipping on the light I stumbled inside the apartment. It hadn't changed since I was last there.  
>"U-Usagi!" I yelled, my voice shaking in its groggy tone. There was no answer. "AKIHIKO!" I screamed again as I fell onto the sofa, tears cascading down my cheeks. There was no answer.<br>I needed help! I was sure Akihiko would be here! He was always at home right? No. He wasn't home. Usagi was out on the town, drinking his sorrows away.  
>What had I done wrong? Sure I had said some nasty things, but I had tried to fix the hole. Why did I have to suffer like this? I needed Akihiko to fix me! I needed him to take me to the hospital! I needed him to love me, because I still loved him with all my heart.<br>Pulling myself off of the sofa I noticed that I had left a large blood stain! What would Usagi think? Right now I really didn't care as much; I just needed to hear his voice. Akihiko wasn't in the apartment. I knew that much for sure. I could have gone up the stairs and used the telephone to call for help, but I couldn't climb the stairs, I was too weak.  
>As I stepped into the elevator I noticed that a pool of blood had formed in the center of the elevator. Oh no! I was losing too much blood! 'I need to get help,' I told myself.<br>I could call Takahiro!  
>No, he wouldn't want to hear from his dying brother. He hated me right now. He would probably rejoice in the fact that I was almost dead. Making my way out of the elevator I stumbled out of the building, a trail of blood following me. My knees were shaking and tears still fell from my eyes. Akihiko wasn't here, and I was dying.<br>As I walked down the street I looked for anyone that could help. I tried to wave down a couple of cars, but no one stopped for me. They were too busy.  
>I finally fell to the ground, breathing deeply as I tried to not think of the pain. I felt weak, I was cold, but mostly…I was alone. My love was nowhere in sight. Did he even love me anymore? No. Usami Akihiko did not love me. He hated me! He abandoned me. He left me alone…to die.<br>I cried out as I clutched my side. This time my hands were shaking because of how cold it was outside. The snow was still falling, and for a split second I thought to myself. 'Wow what a beautiful night it is to die…'  
>My hot tears soon began to get colder and my breathing became shallower. Where was my love to comfort me? Why couldn't Usagi just kiss me? That's all I was wanting now. "Usagi…." I cried weakly "Usagi! Usagi. Usagi… Usa…."<p>

* * *

><p>Blue and red lights shone all around as two men got out of the police car. It was late in the night when they had gotten a call about a body being found on the corner of Kage street.<br>"What beautiful weather," one officer said to the other as they made their way towards the small crowd of people that had formed on the street corner.  
>"Indeed," the other man agreed as they reached the swarm. "What do we have here?" he then asked a woman who hovered over a mass that lay on the ground.<br>"His name was Takahashi Misaki," the woman spoke. "Age: 21, found a couple hours ago. Time of death estimated around Ten o'clock."  
>Hearing this one of the men glanced down at his watch. It was now almost two in the morning!<br>"God! Look at his face!" the other male officer then spoke up. The poor boy's eyebrows were pulled together and his lips were turned in depressing fashion, not to mention he was curled up in a little ball. "He looks so…sad!"  
>"Well, you would be too if you were dying!" the other man shot back.<br>"No no, that's not what I mean…" the other office said. He didn't know how to explain it, but he could feel Misaki's pain.

* * *

><p>When Usagi got home that night, well, there was a sight to see! The door had been left open and swarms of people were inside.<br>"What's going on!" the writer demanded as he walked over to the nearest person. As he did so he noticed that there was blood all over the floor and on his sofa. "What's this all about?"  
>"Are you Usami Akihiko?" One of the officers asked.<br>"Yes!" Usagi grumbled.  
>"Well Mr. Usami! We found a body about a half a block away. Apparently he knew you because we followed the trail of blood right up to your apartment."<br>At these words Usagi's stomach flipped. A body! Who had died? And then it hit him. There was only one person who knew his keypad code other than Aikawa! And since the officer said "he" Akihiko felt even worse.  
>"N-name?" Akihiko asked, his voice shaking.<br>"Takahashi Misaki."  
>"Oh. My. God." Akihiko cried as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his side and rocking back and forth. "Misaki!" He cried, calling out my name. "Misaki! Wh-why! Oh….I….Misaki!" Usagi cried.<br>"He was stabbed; we followed the blood trail to an alley across the street. We're looking for the killer as we speak," The officer said as he put a hand on my lover's shoulder.  
>"Misaki!" Akihiko cried as he hugged himself rightly. "Yo-you came here looking for me! You were looking for help. And I wasn't here for you! I'm so sorry Misaki! I'm so, so, so,so, so, so, sorry!" Akihiko cried out.<br>Later on the next day they found my killer. He was a student, roughly my age. He had been put up to robbing me by some of his "buddies". When I was taking "too long" to get my things out of my pockets, he panicked and stabbed me. He was stupid enough to take my cellphone though, and that's how they found him.  
>My funeral was held later the next week. Akihiko was of course there, and to my surprise, so was my brother. I was sure he would never come to something like this. There was lots of crying, and I didn't like that. I'm not sure why though.<br>They say that I died from loss of blood and freezing to death. While they might all think this, I would beg to differ. I know the truth. I know what really killed me. It wasn't blood loss, oh no. I died from a broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>MEEEEH! I cried writing this! T.T I'm sorry, I just had to. (And you are probably wondering how this connected with my cat!) Well...It's a long story but I now have my feelings out. Also. I'm not very good at writing in first person so, please do forgive me. Feel free to review! And if you do I will respond to your review on my Tumblr. (Shadows-little-miss) You can find the direct link on my profile! Again thanks for reading. Sorry that I made you sad and depressed.<strong>


End file.
